Thomas 2 - Nintendo 64 - The Meeting About Stopping Devious Diesel - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what is also put in Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Globox (Both blue and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) * Harold as Murfy * Henry as Clark * Toad as Sam the Snake * Molly as Uglette (Both wives to Edward and Gobox and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) * James as Polokus (Both vain) * Percy as Baby Globox * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Ly the Fairy's voice suits Emily) * Rosie as Tily * Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Duncan as The Magician * Belle as Betilla the Fairy * Lady as Raybeauty (A Fan-made Rayman character) * Toby as Tarayzan (Both names begin with "T") * Stanley as The Musician * Whiff as Joe * Duck, Oliver and Stepney as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti and Gonzo * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both evil) * Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey * Paxton as Ninjaws * George as Jano * Scruffey as Axel * The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch * Smudger as Andre * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Ceberus the Nightmare Train (from The Little Engine Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux Transcript * Narrator: Meanwhile, at the Fairy Council, and the Chamber of The Teensies, the engines had an idea to stop Devious Diesel and his minions from capturing Tillie. This meeting was to help Thomas protect Tillie and the others from being killed. * James: Diesel will surely want Tillie dead, and all will succeed to protect her, and defeat Diesel. Now, have we all argeed to help poor Thomas out? (The engines nod) Now it is my very pleasure to tell Henry what to do. Henry, come over here, please. (Henry puffs over) * Henry: Yes, James? * James: The council has reached a decission. The little engine may stay with the pack if we find her some place to hide. * Henry: Hide? * James: Yes, Henry, there is some way to protect her. * Henry: Well, um, Tillie, I guess she's just like Tillie's crush. Surely she's entitled to the collection of the pack. * James: Then what's the difference, Henry? Then that means we'll all be a match for the evil diesels. * Henry: But how will Tillie survive alone on Sodor? * Thomas: James, can I be your assistance, perhaps? * James: Yes, please, what is it? * Thomas: I know of a roundhouse where she can be safe. Although me and Tillie have taken every single train from every place together, I'm sure she can go with Henry. * Henry: What?! Me? Okay, then so be it, Thomas. Good luck, laddy. There's no time for Tillie to lose. Category:UbiSoftFan94